


This Is Our Love

by mintaelly (whimsigyu)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Kinky, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/mintaelly
Summary: Minho and Taemin love each other but they both seek something that will bring fire and passion into their love life.  Enter Jongin, Taemin's fulfillment and Minho's excitement.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jongin | Kai, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin/Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work that was written back in 2012 edited and updated to my current writing style.

Taemin looked himself over, turning this way and that, checking his outfit to make sure everything was in place. Once he felt satisfied he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’s flooded with adrenaline suddenly and it feels suffocating but it was exhilarating as well. He opened his eyes to gaze at the body reflected at him again. He couldn't help the small quirk of his lips. He looked very pretty.  
  
And he definitely knew it.  
  
He donned a white midi sundress accented with a slim tan belt and matching flats. The dress donned cute frills that hid the fact that he was breast-less. He simply looked like any normal girl. He ran his fingers through his red hair, trying to get the last bit of the tussled hair into order before grabbing hold of the wide floppy brimmed sun hat and placing it on. His face was round and soft enough to pass off as a girl without having to wear a wig.  
  
He wore very light make up. Enough eyeliner and eyeshadow to emphasize the shape of his eyes and adding a nice flush to his skin with a little blush, topping it off with a lip tint to lightly deepen the color of his lips. There was no way anyone could suspect a thing. He looked beautiful. Minho was shocked when he first saw the younger male dressed as such. He froze at the thought, a small smile passing his lips.  
  
It wasn't Minho who he was going to see.  
  
He turned away from the mirror before grabbing a nice matching purse that resembled a messenger bag and placing it on. He threw his phone in there, the lip tint, a small wallet and the keys following soon after he locked the door. He upturned his wrist in a dainty manner to glance at the watch he wore. It was a small thing made out of gold, a present he received by some unknown admirer a while back as he was returning from an outing dressed similarly as he was now. As soon as he was out of the building he looked around, smiling politely at all that met his eyes before setting off to his destination.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the park they agreed on. It was already late afternoon. Meeting up with the other male later in the day was intentional. They wouldn’t have to restrain themselves so much if the park wasn’t overflowing with visitors. 

His precise destination was a park bench somewhere in the middle of the park. It overlooked a small man made lake where the paths were surrounded by a dense layer of trees.   
  
He wasn’t in a hurry and walked leisurely, stopping to admire the flowers and the beautiful scenery the park offered. He would smile to himself when he noticed the male gazes turning his way, satisfied with his appearance.

He gasped in surprise when a sudden gust of wind almost blew his hat off. He quickly held it in place. He heard a chuckle as the strong wind threatened to blow his dress up next. He turned to the smiling man sitting on a bench and lightly scowled at him.  
  
“Having trouble there?” the seated male asked.  
  
Taemin upturned his nose and ignored the male before taking a seat on a second bench, as far as possible from the man.  
  
He heard the other chuckle lightly again. His voice wasn't deep, it was a slightly higher pitch than what he was used to hearing. Then again, he was sure his own voice was around the same range. There was a small silence as some people passed them by, stopping to take pictures of the ducks that swam around in the body of water.  
  
“You look pretty,” the other said finally, no longer pretending to be interested in the web footed animals.

Taemin flushed, “Thank you.”  
  
He turned away from the man as a smile of satisfaction graced his lips. He clutched at the bench he was on as he pretended to admire the little ducklings that followed their mother around. He laughed lightly when he saw two of them start pecking at each other over some food.  
  
“Come sit next to me,” he heard the man call to him.  
  
The red head let out a little huff before standing reluctantly. His pretty white dress swayed with the movement as he turned, ready to take a seat when he felt hands grip his hips. He couldn’t help the little yelp that left his lips as he landed on a soft surface, “Jjong!”  
  
“This is better,” the brunet said as he circled his hands around the slim waist and rested his chin on the slender shoulder.  
  
Jongin glanced around discreetly, not finding what he was looking for so he made no move.  
  
Taemin let out a sigh as he relaxed against the warm body. He straightened his dress, trying to look presentable at least. They sat like that for a few moments, neither saying anything as the sounds of the lake and trees filled their hearing. They looked like a normal couple sitting there together. Taemin fiddled with his bag for a little bit before pulling out his phone and checking the time.  
  
“It's getting late,” the pretty redhead stated as his eyes went up to the darkening sky.  
  
“You in a hurry?” the other asked.  
  
Taemin turned slightly, giving the male a very light glare for asking such a dumb question. The other laughed again before letting his gaze scan the water in front of them. He could see the artificial lights reflecting off the water's surface already.  
  
“Right, right,” he mumbled a little seriously afterwards.  
  
Taemin removed his hat before leaning back against him, letting his head fall on the strong shoulder behind him. Jongin glanced up again, finally catching sight of a pair of eyes watching them from a distance. That was the sign he was wearing for. He finally pressed his lips to the red head's neck. He looked around cautiously, noting the lack of pedestrians before sliding a hand beneath the dress.  
  
He caressed the smooth thighs, kneading them lightly as the hand made it's way up. Taemin's legs parted slightly, allowing the hand to caress the inside of his thighs. He let out a sigh of anticipation as the hand gripped high up on his leg, his fingers digging pleasurably into the soft skin.  
  
“Were you thinking of this today?” Jongin's voice was infuriatingly calm and sounded far too casual for what he was doing.  
  
A low moan escaped plump lips, “It may have...crossed my mind.”  
  
“Really? That's not good. I should be all you think about today. Minho takes up your mind about 24/7,” his hand moved to grip the cock through the panties, lightly pumping him.  
  
“Minho's my boyfriend,” Taemin barely reasoned.  
  
His hips bucked up slightly when Jongin's grip tightened a bit on his rousing flesh.  
  
“Right,” he said huskily as he licked up the column of pale flesh, his eyes glancing towards the person from earlier before smiling into the kisses he placed.  
  
Jongin stilled for a second as he heard light laughter. The sudden lack of movement made Taemin lift his head. He let it rest against the shoulder again when he saw the family that was approaching them and had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning when he felt Jongin stroke him ever so slightly as they were in front of them. The red head let out a whimper as the hand pulled the panties down in order to grip the flesh directly once the family was far enough away.  
  
“Jjong... It's getting late,” the read head whispered again as he was played with.  
  
“It is. I wouldn’t want such a pretty thing like you out late.” His eyes stayed on the family until they went around a bend, “Get up for a bit.”  
  
The male complied. He watched over his shoulder as the seated male unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He felt his heartbeat rise when he saw the semi-hard cock get pulled out. He was surprised however, when he felt the brunet lift his dress.  
  
“Jongin!” he whispered alarmingly, his hands pulling the dress down unsuccessfully as he looked around. They were completely alone, luckily.  
  
Jongin had other plans. He pulled the panties to the side, unabashedly exposing the older male’s ass, “Well… I think you really were looking forward to this,” he said as he pushed the plug further into him teasingly.  
  
He was thoroughly pleased when Taemin whimpered and leaned forward. He spread him apart before very lightly pulling at the butt plug. The red head couldn’t help the airy moan that escaped his lips as it exited his body. He quickly regained himself and took the object from Jongin, pulling out a little drawstring bag to store it inside his purse.  
  
“I didn't bring any lube you know.”  
  
Taemin sighed exasperatedly. Honestly, it wasn't the first time they were doing this and he should have remembered to pack it himself. He straightened up before turning to face him. Jongin was leaning back against the bench, an arm resting on the bench's back as he leisurely stroked himself. Taemin took the wide brimmed hat and placed it on his head before positioning himself between the man's legs. He took all of Jongin into his mouth without a sound.  
  
The short brunet let out a hiss, “Oh yeah.”  
  
It wasn't often he got to feel that small amazing mouth around him. Taemin was amazingly good at giving head. His hips jutted forward as the red head began to bob up and down his shaft. He could feel the excess saliva dribbling down his cock as the male worked him up to the head. When he pulled away he made sure the man was well lubed by placing extra saliva on the head. It ended far too soon for Jongin’s liking.  
  
“Taem, you could have indulged me a little—”  
  
He didn't get a chance to say anything as the man revealed his ass to him again.  
  
“You drive a hard bargain,” Jongin said as he pulled the hips down on him.  
  
It was utter bliss to feel the velvety heat swallow his pulsing cock without too much resistance. After their first encounter they realized it would take far too much time (and not nearly enough privacy) to prepare Taemin. Having a toy in beforehand was their solution. Jongin didn't move for a minute. He waited for Taemin to take the lead instead. The red head did, slowly moving his hips up before sinking slowly into the hard flesh, lightly testing the waters.

The older male knew it was because they were outside, out in the open, with the added danger of being caught--not to mention that he wasn’t _Minho--_ that intensified the pleasure he was feeling. The whimpers fell from his plump lips like honey. They sounded so sweet and sexy to the older man's ears. It didn't take long for Taemin to quicken his pace and set a good rhythm for him. For a second Jongin felt like he was in heaven instead of some park in the middle of the city he lived in.  
  
“Taem, how are you still this fucking tight,” Jongin threw his head back as he felt the heat tighten around his cock at those words.  
  
“Feels good?” Taemin asked, pleased at those words and began to grind his hips.  
  
“How do you face Minho after this, hm?” the brunet asked as he took hold of the hips and began to thrust into him, “After being fucked by me, do you let him fuck you?”  
  
Taemin let out a moan as his sweet spot was stroked repeatedly.  
  
“Of course I do,” he panted, “I’ll let him fuck me however he wants.”  
  
The red head slipped his hand under the hem of the white dress, wrapping his hand around his cock as he began to pump himself. His mouth opened slightly at the building pressure.

Jongin let out an amused hum before speaking against his ear, “Even if you’re full of my cum?”  
  
“Jongin I’m--” He came onto his dress as those words swam around in his brain. His hips spasmed and his body tightened around Jongin's cock. The younger man thrusted into the heat deeply, taking advantage of the tightening muscle. He pulled the man’s ass flush against him when he came, making sure to coat him as deeply as possible. His fingers gripped the red head tightly, almost enough to leave bruises on his otherwise flawless skin.  
  
When he came down from his high he let go. The younger male took that opportunity to stand, the now softening cock sliding out of him. He was a little wobbly on his feet, but he quickly pulled at the hem of his dress, attempting to re-arrange his panties before pulling the dress neatly over him again. Trying to look as presentable as possible.  
  
Jongin tsk'ed before slapping the clothed ass lightly, sending the sexy man on his way. Taemin merely looked over his shoulder and placed a finger on his lip, giving him a coy smile, acting in a shy manner as a way to repay the male for their tryst.  
  
The shorter man let out a sigh as he watched the man saunter off with an added sway to his hips. He turned to look at the figure that approached him once the red head was out of sight. He didn't bother to tuck himself in. He wasn't surprised to have his legs spread apart again before a different mouth swallowed his limp cock. His fingers threaded through the messy dark brown hair before it pulled away after making sure Jongin was clean.  
  
“Enjoy the show?” he asked offhandedly as he stood to tuck his cock back into his pants.  
  
“As always. You two don’t disappoint.”  
  
“That’s the stuff I like to hear, Minho,” he stated with a grin as he sat again.  
  
The man laughed, a deep sound when compared to his, “but you must be good if he hasn't cut you off yet.”  
  
“You're right, you're right,” he said it more to himself than anything, taking the comment as a complement to stroke his own ego before speaking again, “This _thing_ you guys have... It's a little twisted.”  
  
“We all have different needs. I just went ahead and provided his.”  
  
“But he doesn't know about it,” Jongin said pointedly, giving the other a look.  
  
“If anyone should be feeling a little guilty here, it should be you,” the dark haired man said with a raised brow.  
  
“Hey, I'm doing this as a favor to _you_.”  
  
“So tell me what isn't twisted about fucking your friend's boyfriend.”  
  
“Okay okay. Point taken…”  
  
“After a couple of months, you're just realizing it?” Minho asked sarcastically.  
  
The brunet laughed, “I don't mind acting dumb for another month.”  
  
“If he’s still okay with you, that is.”  
  
“What do you mean “still okay”? Of course he will be. What if he’s not okay with you?” Jongin argued back.  
  
Minho waved his index finger in the same manner that one would a child, “He let’s me fuck him however I want, remember?”  
  
Jongin huffed, Minho letting out a throaty laugh at the man's expression.  
  
After the other’s chuckles died down, Jongin spoke again, “You know he probably thinks he's cheating on you.”  
  
“He's not.”  
  
“Yeah, not when his own _boyfriend_ arranges it.”  
  
Minho smirked at him before standing up and heading in the same direction Taemin went.  
  
“See you at work, Jjong,” he waved over his shoulder.  
  
Jongin watched him for a couple of seconds before calling out to him.  
  
“If you ever wanna do a threesome, call me!”  
  
Minho threw his head back lightly, a laugh escaping his lips as he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more smut hahaaaa

It wasn’t surprising to Taemin when Minho arrived not long after his meetings with Jongin. He anticipated it. The feeling that coiled in his stomach when he heard the man enter their house... the simple thought of what would happen once the older male found him got him slightly hard. And without fail, when the click of the door resonated in the house a chill ran through the red head's body.  
  
“Minho?” he called out. He had already washed off the make up and was tending to his soiled dress. He was about to get in the running shower.  
  
He jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened to reveal an already naked Minho. It amused him to know that the man usually began undressing as soon as he stepped through the threshold. His eyes trailed down to the cock that was already standing proud against the toned stomach. His own twitched in anticipation.  
  
“Looks like it was good again today?” he asked playfully as his eyes met the other's brown.  
  
A smirk, one that had Taemin's heart beating faster, was in place as he closed the distance between them, a hand slipped onto the nape of the younger male and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips meet in an unrushed manner, both of them taking their time to rouse the other up. The red head still had the dress in his hand but dropped it the moment Minho suddenly and a little forcefully pushed him against the nearest wall. When the taller man pulled away from the kiss, Taemin was panting, “I'll take that as a yes,” he reached for the man's hand, lacing their right hands together.  
  
Minho’s plump lips moved to kiss down the pale neck, ”You look so good when you’re riding his cock.”

Taemin dug his short nails lightly into the arm he was holding onto, feeling a rush of arousal go straight to his dick, “I do?”

“Incredible,” Minho confirmed before continuing in a low, deep voice, “Like you really enjoy having another cock. You’re turning into such a little slut.”

“Minho,” the red head whined in arousal.

Minho's arm circled the thin body, his hand gripping at the round ass, “My little slut.”   
  
Taemin moaned wantonly. The hand that wasn’t gripping the plump ass trailed down the red head's side. His fingers traced the soft skin before reaching the curves of his hip. He couldn't hold his urge any longer even though the want to press the beautiful male's buttons was alluring, his had already been pressed and he didn't want to keep that pressure on them.  
  
“Turn around,” he whispered huskily, the noise of the shower running almost drowning it out.  
  
Taemin complied readily as he was pressed up against the wall. He felt a hand caress his firm ass before pulling his hips back. He felt a hand slide up his spine and when it reached the middle of his back he was bent forward. He used his hands to support himself against the wall. He bit his lip, anticipating the taller man's actions. He absentmindedly reached for the shower to turn it off and keep the distractions at bay. He wasn't disappointed when he felt Minho spread him apart, exposing his entrance before spreading that as well.   
  
He was still well stretched thanks to Jongin and that made Minho want to taste him even more so. He licked his way around the gathered flesh, getting close but not touching it. The red head whined, anticipation clear. Minho teased for a few seconds longer before burying himself between the parted skin, his tongue diving deep into the heat, as far as it was allowed to go.   
  
Taemin pushed back against the tongue that was exploring him from the inside, releasing a moan as he felt it caress and stroke him. He couldn't help the hand that made it's way into messy hair as he tried to get Minho to tongue fuck him. Minho pulled back however, savoring the taste of Jongin that was still within Taemin. He lightly bit the firm ass before standing, licking his way up the younger man's back as his hands snaked around to caress the pale, smooth abdomen.  
  
“You're so gorgeous,” Minho said against his skin.  
  
He kissed the smaller shoulders before letting his hand grip the red head’s already hard cock and stroking him ever so slowly. It was a languid pace to which he also rocked his hips to, making their bodies move at a slow and sensual pace. The younger man's hands reached up to grasp Minho's hair lightly, pushing back against the hard cock he felt against him.  
  
“Fuck me,” He semi-demanded.  
  
“You want me to?” Minho asked as he teasingly pushed against his entrance.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was his willingness and reactions that convinced Minho that the gorgeous man did love him. After being satisfied by another man, his touch and words would still bring the younger one to yearn for him, to beg for him without much convincing or teasing. He took hold of the slim wrist and led him out of the bathroom, instead heading to the living room and pushing the smaller body onto the couch. The red head gasped as Minho pushed his legs up and apart as he knelt between them.

Minho didn't hold back this time. He went in deep, savoring the foreign substance, the taste of it making his dick twitch and throb in arousal. He was merciless and Taemin was turned into a pathetic mass of whines and moans.  
  
It was a weakness that he exploited thoroughly and it pleased Minho to know that he was the one that discovered it. It pleased him even more to be able to make the man under him reach his highest peak by simply using his tongue.  
  
The red head let a hand slip into the dark hair between his legs as he lightly grinded up into the mouth. He felt it unfair, this power that Minho had over him. He'd always abuse it and his body loved it. _He_ loved it. But he wasn’t going to last, and he felt it. He felt himself going over the edge a little too soon but he was too wrapped up in it that he didn't care to stop it. He released his load onto his lean abdomen with a loud moan, unable to warn Minho of his impending orgasm. He slumped against the couch's cushions once he felt his body had released all the tension. He felt Minho pull away from his abused entrance.  
  
Minho just couldn't get enough. He kissed and nipped the round flesh before moving up and lapping up at the thick substance that had pooled on the taut skin. Taemin allowed his breathing to even out, his fingers lightly carding through the soft black strands as Minho kissed and nipped at his skin.  
  
The younger male pulled himself together before long and rewarded his lover with a kiss before having him take a seat on the couch, their roles reversing. He leaned in to kiss the handsome man again, just because. Their tongues mingled. They teased, stroked and elicited moans from each other before the red head broke away, kissing down the toned chest. He sucked on the skin as he worked his way down to his dusky nipple. He flicked his tongue over it first, watching as the man's brown eyes fluttered close before tormenting it a little more. He finally tugged it into his mouth before sucking.  
  
He continued to move further down the chocolate abs. The kisses he placed were loud and wet as he licked and sucked them. Then he himself could no longer resist as he reached the amazing cock the man possessed.  
  
He pumped it a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the hard skin. He took him in deep without a problem, earning an appreciative moan from him. Minho's larger hand found a haven on the nape of the man's neck. He held him in place as he shallowly thrust into him before pulling out and letting him worship the head of the cock. Minho's head fell back as a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
“Taemin...”  
  
The younger man hummed in approval, making the other tighten his grip slightly. He peered up at him through long, dark lashes. Minho smirked down at him. He was so beautiful doing such lewd and sinful things. To see such an innocent looking face look at him with all that love and lust and his cock in his mouth. What more would he need to be convinced of the love Taemin had for him?  
  
He didn't know why he enjoyed watching his boyfriend get fucked by another man. It was so arousing to see his innocent facade thrown away in favor of begging and whining, of getting fucked so thoroughly that Minho was able to slip into the body without much resistance after. Not to mention the taste the other man left behind, he didn't know why he craved and enjoyed it.  
  
Taemin pulled away, slipping from his grip as he moved away from him to the coffee table that adorned the living room. He sat on it's edge, spreading his legs before beckoning the athletic man with a finger. The other approached with no qualms. The red head leaned back to rest on an elbow as another hand went to stroke his stirring cock, putting on a small show for the taller man.  
  
Minho watched with amused eyes as the smaller hand pleasured the flushed cock, enjoying the sighs and low mewls that the other released as he pleasured himself just the way he liked it.  
  
Strong hands hooked under the man's knees, raising them and spreading them apart to expose that wonderful ass. Minho teased him, letting the man feel his cock against it.  
  
“Minho,” he whined and looked up at him, his best pleading look gracing his lustful features.

“What is it?”

“Give me,” he demanded as he rocked his hips on his own against the hard flesh.

Minho smirked as he continued to tease, “Give you what?”

“Yours.”

“Mine? Are you sure?” He leaned down to bite at the other’s plump lips before speaking in a teasing manner again, “You don’t want me to get Jongin? Since you like his so much?”

“No,” Taemin whined, “I want yours. I want it.”

“My little slut wants this cock? You didn’t get your fill?”

The red head shook his head. He felt even more aroused now. Minho’s words were doing wonders to his lust and he felt so turned on, “Don’t worry baby,” Minho whispered between kisses, “ _I’ll_ fill you up right now. All the way up.”

He slid in almost immediately and effortlessly. Taemin gasped at the sudden intrusion that was quickly overtaken by the male’s intense thrusting. He figured they weren’t going to last long if Minho was already slamming into him. The older male didn’t need to wait for the other to adjust and the mere thought of it lit a fire in the pit of his stomach, “I went in so easy. His cock loosened you up so nicely.”

“Minho,” he drawled out lustfully. Every other thrust elicited a moan from the red head that he couldn’t help. Taemin encouraged him, the sounds of skin against skin intensifying their lust. He leaned down and engaged the younger male in a kiss, this one needy and desperate as the lust began to reach its peak. He pulled back and continued to move. He felt the other male raise his hips more as he continued to thrust.  
  
“Fuck,” Taemin practically moaned as he began to grind down onto the cock desperately as well, gripping the man's arms in an attempt to control his movements better.  
  
“Like that?” Minho asked breathlessly, attempting to keep that fast and steady pace.  
  
His answer was a drawn out moan as his back arched, unable to do much of anything else to let his body release the pleasure that he was being showered with.  
  
Minho watched with satisfaction as the small hands slipped from his arms to instead grip at the edge of the table under him.  
  
“Minho, I'm so close,” he whined as his body arched yet again.  
  
A hand abandoned the slim hip he was holding in place in favor of pumping Taemin’s neglected dick.  
  
The pleasure of the hand stroking him and the cock stimulating his prostrate made the man come hard, yelling his pleasure for all to hear as his seed spurted across his naked body. His body went limp against the table for the second time and he hardly felt when Minho moved from between his legs.  
  
He wasn't surprised when he felt the man lap at his limp member, cleaning up the semen that he smeared against it with his hand. He didn't know why the man had such an obsession over cum but he didn't mind it in the least. He sat up when he felt his body recovered enough to make the other release.  
  
He trailed his hand up the tanned thigh before he felt a hand tilt his head up. His eyes closed as another kiss was shared between them. He let out a little noise as the taste of his cum registered on his tongue. He wondered offhandedly if Minho's odd fetish was rubbing off on him.  
  
He took the athletic man's bottom lip between his teeth as they parted and sucked on it before sharing a series of chaste kisses. When Minho stood to place his cock in front of him, Taemin wrapped his plump lips around it willingly.  
  
He worked the cock the way he knew Minho liked, teasing the slit with his tongue before working the thick flesh down his throat, finally moving back to lavish the head with attention and repeating the process a number of times. Minho couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him as he felt the soft tongue try to taste and memorize all of him. When the red head felt a slight pull on his hair he pulled back, letting the cock fall from his mouth before pumping him to completion.  
  
Taemin made sure to keep the cum from spurting him in the face, instead wrapping his lips around the head and catching all the white substance in his mouth. He knew Minho loved it and he somehow grew to enjoy it. He pulled away when he no longer felt the cock pulsing in his mouth, leaving it clean as he did and swallowing.

Minho bent down, taking hold of Taemin's chin and tilting his head up. The tall man searched the other's brown eyes and the red head looked at him questioningly. Minho only smiled at him before caressing his cheek. Their lips met in a slow kiss, the tenderness that was lacking during sex coming to them after as they tried to convey their feelings. They parted, Minho resting their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you,” Taemin said.  
  
Minho smiled before kissing the red fringe, “I know. I love you, too. Let’s go take that shower.”  
  
A pout overtook the male’s beautiful face, “I’m tired!” He had orgasmed three times in the span of a few hours. He wasn’t sure he could stand after this last time.  
  
The tall man smiled and pulled the younger one to his feet. Taemin yelped when he was picked up bridal style, “Come on, let’s go.”

He wasn’t too sure at first, but maybe adding a third person to their relationship was the best decision they had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/covers face_ i'm...


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin lay comfortably on the couch in his living room. He was completely stretched out with his left hand above his head. The television was on and blaring but only because he hoped it would distract him from his thoughts. He was a little distraught over the situation that he and Minho put themselves in.

It was different when they started a couple of months ago. Minho brought over a friend from work. That was Jongin. Taemin liked him right away. He looked like a good person and gave the feeling of the type of friend that would loosen up the atmosphere.

He remembered throwing an offhanded comment to Minho, after the younger man left, that his friend was handsome. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned anything if he knew what started brewing in the older man's head.

Jongin came over a couple of times for dinner or lunch after that. They got to know each other just a bit more. Taemin looked like he enjoyed the younger male’s company. The red head thought they were making a new friend. But it wasn’t until Minho had him pinned against the bed, their hands intertwined above the young male’s head as he thrusted into the male’s tight heat, that he realized what Minho was planning. He shivered when he heard his lover’s low husky voice whisper against his earlobe , “What if I was Jongin?”

The handsome face he became accustomed to flashed before his eyes and he came with a shout. The idea of being fucked by another man exciting him more than he wanted to admit. When he recovered from his high, he could see a smirk playing on Minho's full lips. Something akin to a victory was being announced by it and he shouldn't have liked it. He shouldn't have allowed those skilled lips to break his resolve.

However it would be completely unfair to blame it solely on the older man. His resolve wouldn't have broken if the promise of actually accomplishing such a task didn't appeal to him as well. And it did, he realized it after Minho played that card.

Now he was in this predicament.

Of course it wasn't just a simple snap of fingers and _voilà_ , it was done. Their first daunting task was to convince the younger male.

“This isn't gonna work,” Taemin mumbled, mostly to himself.

He was slouched on the couch, his chin tucked into his chest with his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him.

“It will.”

He sat up to turn to look at the dark haired man, “Minho, this stuff only happens in porn. Give it up.”

“After I saw how much you liked the idea? I don't think so,” he said teasingly to the man before kissing his fringe goodbye, “I'll see you for lunch.”

The red head pouted, “Ok,” he stood from his place to lock up after the man.

Taemin was biting his nails by the time lunch finally rolled around. He called Kibum to ask for the special seasoning he used to make daeji bulgogi. He knew Minho especially liked Kibum's version of it. He just prayed it wasn't too spicy for the invited guest. He was finishing up his cooking when he heard Minho's voice. He quickly ran to check and was pleased to see him. A kiss to the cheek was their greeting.

“It smells delicious!” he heard the tall man behind Minho.

“Thanks,” Taemin bowed in greeting.

“Thanks to you for having me over. I was getting tired of ramen in a cup,” Jongin said jokingly as he followed suit, hanging his jacket where Minho placed his.

The red head smiled sweetly at him, “Come inside and have a seat. The food is almost ready.”

The red head brushed past Minho in a hurry. He didn’t want his hard work to go to waste.

“That's one heck of a gem you found,” the man said as he walked past the kitchen and peeked in before following his friend into the living room.

He began to count off with his fingers, “He can cook, he cleans and he's cute? Ah I just don't have any luck.”

Minho laughed heartily, “Oh trust me. It didn’t come naturally. There was a lot, _a lot_ ,” he emphasized, “of trial and error. _So_ much error.”

Jongin laughed, “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“You have no idea and I consider that a blessing. But I'm sure your blatant ogling at the pretty girls at work has nothing to do with you being single.”

“What?! I don't—! What do you know? You have Taemin!”

Minho laughed at his scandalized appearance.

“Did you call me?” The small head popped into the living room quickly.

“No,” Minho answered.

“But I heard my name… are you talking about me?” he asked, squinting his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I was just about to tell him about that time you ruined all our clothes in the wash,” Minho started.

“No! Minho don’t!” he pouted, trying to get the man to pity him a little.

The tall man chuckled before giving in “Alright, I won’t tell him.”

Taemin didn’t buy it and pouted a little more before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

“And he's adorable!” Jongin exclaimed to the man that was still smiling.

“Would you still think he was cute if he ruined half of your wardrobe?”

“How?” the man asked, confused.

“He poured half a bottle of bleach into our white clothes. When they came out they had holes everywhere. The clothes were practically falling apart.”

Jongin began to laugh and covered his mouth when he heard a whiny Taemin calling the older male. Taemin didn’t sound too happy. Minho only laughed before standing and heading to the kitchen as well.

“I can't do this,” Taemin sighed as he leaned with both hands against the counter.

He jumped when he felt a body embrace him from behind, “Can't do what?”

“ _This_. He's gonna think I’m the worst.”

“You're not.”

“I'm not,” he affirmed.

The tall man placed his chin on the slender man's shoulder. He worried his bottom lip as he took in the tense form. Maybe he was pushing this more than he thought. He wanted Taemin to experience the rush that he only imagined that time. If it brought pleasure to the younger man then he was more than fine with it... after taking some extra measures, of course.

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay. If you don't want it, I don't either.”

The red head turned in the older male’s arms and gazed into his eyes worriedly. Minho could see the hesitance on his face. The taller man smiled reassuringly and took hold of the smaller hands, “Don’t force it if you really don’t want it.” At hearing those words Taemin felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders. He felt that he was only doing it _for_ the older man.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Minho saw the other’s countenance relax a bit, “Alright. Then I’ll give you some time to decide,” he placed a kiss on his forehead to reassure him again, ”I’ll be back in a few.”

Taemin listened closely as Minho excused himself with their guest on the pretense of running a quick errand. He heard the door close behind the tall man and then sighed. He prepared some cold drinks before heading out to the living room and facing the man that was none the wiser.

He hoped his smile didn’t give away his nervousness. He figured it didn’t when the other returned it, “Sorry. He shouldn’t be long.”

“It's alright don't mind me,” the man took the offered iced tea before drinking from it.

He watched as Taemin sat on the couch not too far from him. He diverted his attention to the television again, “Thanks for having me over so often. I’m afraid both of you are gonna get tired of me soon,” Jongin joked.

“No way! It’s fun when you’re over. We like having guests.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that to me,” he continued to jest.

They chatted for a little while. They’d grown comfortable around each other during the many visits Jongin made to the home. He was younger than both Minho and Taemin so he ended up getting teased a little more than usual but it was all in good fun. Jongin was relating a recent episode of how a budding relationship went cold on him when he noticed the red headed male was a little restless. Taemin felt like he was running out of time. Minho would walk through that door soon and he still hadn’t decided.

There was a silence as Taemin looked at his half empty glass of iced tea, his mind on so many things until it decided to throw that fateful night when Minho whispered those sinful words to him. He shivered a little at the memory.

Jongin noticed the sudden change. The red head looked a little lost in thought, even so, he still looked quite pretty.

“You know, I’ve said this to Minho probably a million times, but he’s really lucky,” the red head barely managed to hear that.

“Really? Why do you say so?” he asked, trying to seem like he hadn't just zoned out.

“He's got you to come home too. I was totally surprised when he said he had a boyfriend. He looks like a playboy.”

Taemin laughed, “That's funny. Minho actually said the same thing about you.”

“What? That ass,” Jongin wasn't sure if he wanted to seem like a heartless playboy in front of his new friend.

But it wasn't like Minho had spoken the truth. Taemin only laughed at the man's troubled appearance but the man continued, “I was more surprised at the fact that he said _boy_ friend... but looking at you, I can see why he wouldn't have passed you up.”

Taemin felt himself blush when the words registered. What exactly did the man mean by that? His face was probably blending into his hair at the compliment and he was more than grateful that the man couldn't seem to look at him afterward.

“I wouldn’t have either,” he murmured, not really intending to say it out loud.

Taemin felt his heart beat quicken. Did Jongin just…? The brunet was shocked at his own words. He realized a little too late that his thoughts slipped out of his mouth. That’s not something you say to your friend’s lover. However, it gave Taemin the courage he needed. He licked his lips before reaching out to the man.

“Sorry, I just meant that you’re really beau--” He stilled when he felt a warm hand land on his thigh. He turned his attention to the male that had leaned closer to him. He was truly stunning. His soft features and big eyes were almost surreal when he was that close.

“You don't have to pass me up now,” the red head semi-whispered, giving the male a small sultry smile. The jolt of excitement and arousal that ran through Taemin's body when he saw the other man swallow dryly gave him great satisfaction.

“Will you?”

Jongin looked at his approaching figure. His mouth opened to say something, but whatever it was died in his throat as Taemin pressed his lips lightly against his.

“I'm home!” they heard Minho call from the doorway.

Jongin bolted up, his conscience making him feel guilty at the fact that he answered “no” to that question. Minho was his friend! He couldn't do something like that to him.

“What's going on?” the man asked as he walked in to see Jongin standing awkwardly and Taemin sitting back against the couch.

“He was going to the restroom, right?” Taemin said as he gathered the glasses.

“Yeah,” Jongin assured Minho who nodded and gave him a go ahead.

The dark haired brunette followed the younger male into the kitchen not asking anything until he was sure Jongin was behind a closed door. After a couple of moments Minho caved in.

“What happened? He looked... nervous.”

“Well, he does like me.”

A jolt of jealousy made itself known to Minho, “He told you that?”

“No! Not like that,” Taemin said, trying to calm the man down, “He said I was beautiful.”

“Oh,” the tall man relaxed a bit.

Taemin scoffed at him disbelievingly, “ _Now_ you're getting jealous?”

“How do you want me to feel? He's supposed to be my friend! If he was trying to seduce _you…_!” He argued in a low but harsh tone.

“Oh come on,” he was already placing the servings on the plates, getting ready to take them out to their dining table.

Minho noticed something was wrong with Jongin right away. When the man got nervous he would clamp up. Despite the spicy food, he only opened his mouth to answer questions directed at him. They returned to work after lunch without much of a change. It wasn't until they were all set to go home for the day that Jongin called out to the taller man.

They were currently sitting at a cafe not too far from their job. Minho wondered what could be on his younger friend’s mind as they found a secluded little area inside. The light haired brunet was restless all afternoon and he wondered if Taemin was behind it. Once they were situated and the waitress took their orders, Jongin began to speak. He listened intently as the man relayed the events of earlier in the day.

“Taemin did that?” Minho asked, his expression serious.

“Yes. I thought I should tell you. I could have just swept this under the rug but if he's doing this behind your back then you should know about it. I don't know if you guys had a fight or if something is wrong, but you should fix it soon before he goes out and does something stupid.”

Minho remained silent. He was happy Jongin was actually telling him this. It only proved to him that the man really was his friend and he could definitely trust him.

“No we haven’t fought,” Minho clarified before a thoughtful expression took residence on his handsome face, “I know what it is... it's kind of… It’s a little hard to explain... but, if it's come to this maybe you can help me.”

“Sure, just let me know.”

“I'm sure this is something that he hasn't noticed himself but I think he likes the idea of involving a third person in our relationship.”

“What?!” Jongin exclaimed.

Minho glared at him, signaling to keep his voice low.

“You mean like a threesome??” he asked in a whisper after realizing his mistake.

“More like... an affair,” Minho replied in a low voice.

Jongin's mouth opened in slight shock. There was a moment of silence and Minho took the time to solidify his resolve to go through with his plan. He quietly surveyed the small shop around him before turning to the other man once he gathered his own thoughts at the information.

“How can you fix _that_?” the younger man asked.

“You.”

“What?”

“Be that third person.”

“What??”

“If it's at least someone I know—”

“No no no no no. I can't do something like that! I couldn't possibly—”

“Jongin…”

There was silence.

“It's not just for him. I kind of… want to see it too.”

Jongin leaned back against the chair as he scrutinized Minho, “Is this the same Minho I've known all this time?”

“This is recent. We've both discovered something about ourselves... besides who do you suppose I can ask?”

“Not me?”

“I can _only_ ask you.”

“This conversation is ridiculous. How can you ask me with such a straight face? I can't Minho.”

It was Minho's turn to lean back against the chair. He looked up at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. He was somewhat glad this was taking a while. He liked Jongin's insistent refusal. He finally decided to take out his last weapon. He straightened up before leaning onto the table that separated them. He laced his fingers in front of him before he began to speak.

“Listen, some time ago we were having sex and I asked him how it would feel if I was you. The way he reacted was incredible,” He watched as the said man's face flushed, “Just once, Jongin. Just to get it out of his system. Please?”

Jongin would be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on to be used to bring someone else to orgasm, much less that gorgeous man. He'd also be lying if he said his libido hadn't stirred at all at the promise of taking that lithe body for himself. It was all being laid out to him on a silver platter. He’d be a fool if he turned such a great opportunity down.

“...Alright... fine. But only because you're asking me to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Minho was incredibly curious to hear Jongin’s thoughts after their first rendezvous. Taemin was overly sensitive after and he thoroughly enjoyed hearing the red head’s side of it as they cuddled together in their bed.

He was about to get the other side of the story. He asked Jongin to meet him at a cafe not far from his and Taemin’s home. “So how was it?” the tall man successfully surprised his friend when his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Jongin was surprised at the closeness but he relaxed. They grew a lot closer in the past weeks. There was nothing that they couldn't talk about. He was fucking his boyfriend, after all. It was interesting how things changed between all three of them. After Jongin and Taemin's first encounter, the younger of the two began to seek the other's skin, if only just a simple nudge or a pat on the shoulder. Minho took notice but said nothing. They were simple gestures that he shared with the man often as well.

“God Minho...,” and after a few failed attempts to communicate his awe and merely floundering about, Minho chuckled quietly in his ear.

“He's amazing, isn't he?”

“Incredibly amazing,” the other agreed.

“Hey, can I ask a favor?”

“Sure. At this point, I’ll help you with anything,” Jongin joked.

The dark haired brunet felt the man tense as he slowly slid his hand down the toned chest. He felt him almost stop breathing. He pressed his lips against the column of Jongin's neck as his hand reached the slack’s front. He rubbed against it slightly.

“Next time... cum in him,” he squeezed slightly, a smirk gracing his features when the man gasped, “and let me lick it off of you after,” he gave another, more defined grope, “Alright?”

The younger man could only bite his lip and nod. Once Minho was sitting across from him he gave him his best glare, “What the hell happened with keeping this quiet.”

“I made sure no one was watching.”

Jongin noticed the change immediately, because he couldn't help but notice what these two people did or stopped doing at that point. His friendship with Minho took that turn in which their actions and words bordered between flirting and playful. His friendship with Taemin more or less took the same path. Of course, the flirting only occurred when the third person wasn't present.

“It excites me to see you down there,” Jongin said teasingly one time when the man had knelt to tie his shoe beside him.

Minho only smirked before smacking him on the arm once he was back on both feet. They laughed it off but even though he was teasing him, he wasn't lying. He wasn't stupid either. He knew enough to realize that this thing he agreed to was consuming him more than he cared to admit. He sighed quietly as he stretched back against the chair he was sitting in. He ran his hands through his silky light brown hair before running his hands down his face in an attempt to clear his mind to no avail. It was a couple of months since his agreement with Minho.

His palm met his forehead rather forcefully as the events replayed in his mind. He should have never agreed to it. Or he should have just stuck with “once.” He never dreamed he would ever be doing something akin to what was going on now. If it had remained purely physical then maybe he wouldn't feel so terrible.

He quickly shooed those thoughts away. Even if something like that was _purely_ physical it wouldn’t last long, “Fuck, I'm in deep shit,” he mumbled to himself.

Without much thought the man stood abruptly, “That's it. I'm calling it off. I can't do this anymore.” His phone rang seconds after. He turned to it, slightly annoyed by it until he saw who it was. He cursed as his heart skipped a beat.

“Hey, what's up?” he tried to sound unaffected.

“Hey, Jongin. Are you busy?”

It was Taemin, “Uh, no. I’m gonna be free all afternoon,” he immediately chastised himself for giving the other the opening of indulging in another of their trysts.

“Okay, good. I need to speak to you.”

“Alright, I'm all ears.”

“In person... I'll meet you at the park. Same place as last time.”

“Oh, alright,” Something seemed off with the older male’s tone of voice, “When?”

“Now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. See you there.”

He barely had a chance to agree before the other hung up. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread that began to spread throughout his body.

Taemin spent most of his morning in deep thought but the more he thought about it, the more conflicted he became and the more helpless he felt with the entire situation. He could think, wonder, and fantasize about the situation, but it was getting him nowhere. He buried his face in his arms before an idea struck him.

He needed someone to talk to. Maybe he'd be able to think properly if he got a fresh opinion. He reached over to the coffee table as he picked up his phone, the other hand aimlessly fishing around for the t.v. remote while he looked for the phone number. He turned the volume down when he finally reached it and called the highlighted contact. It didn't register that the person could be busy until he saw the time displayed on the t.v. He could only wait patiently for him to pick up.

“Hello?” he heard the soft voice answer.

“Jinki? It's Taemin.”

“Taemin! Hey, how have you been?”

“I'm good, I guess. And you? I'm really sorry I haven't called lately.”

“It's okay. I've been kinda busy too. But what's wrong? You sound a little weird,” he could hear the worry behind the man's soft voice.

“Well... are you busy?”

“No. I'm on my break actually.”

“Ok... I was calling because I need some advice,” he paused before uttering the words he was trying to avoid, “I think I'm in love.”

He could practically see Jinki cock his brow in an unamused manner, “Congratulations? Haven't you been in love for a couple of years now?”

Taemin sighed, he licked his lips before speaking again, “I think I'm in love with someone _else_.”

There was a silence of a couple of moments, “You think?”

“W-well the guy is really nice and we hang out a lot...,” Taemin stuttered as he tried to justify himself.

“What? How did that happen? What about Minho?” Jinki asked, his usually warm and inviting voice turned a bit stern.

“I love Minho,” the other said. He did. He wasn't trying to fool anyone of that fact. He was glad Jinki could tell as well.

“And what do you plan to do?”

“I don't know... I'm so confused right now... I-I feel like... No, I _want_ to be with Minho but... I _want_ to be with him too,” his voice took on a slight whine, like a child that wanted his dessert before dinner.

“Taemin, you can't,” Jinki was very serious and he didn't even bat an eye at Taemin's childishness, “You can't have everything, Taem. Really think about this. Think of everything you'll be risking and everything you'll be leaving behind,” there was a small pause to let it sink in, “because I doubt Minho would want to share you.”

'That is definitely not an issue,' he wanted to say but he didn't want to give him the details. He could tell on his own that the situation they created wasn't exactly a normal one. Besides, Jinki was his childhood friend, he couldn't confess his sexual desires to him. But he did think about it. His relationship with Minho was reaching their sixth year. They started dating back at the end of his freshman year in high school. Minho was a junior then.

That was six years of getting to know each other, their pet peeves, their simple pleasures, what made them explode in anger and what soothed away everything. They had their share of ups and downs like any couple, but despite all that they learned to cope and change. To mold into each other and yield themselves.

So was the fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach when he saw the other man worth it? Was the speeding of his heart in an accidental brush of skin a simple adrenaline rush or a deep affection? Was the stirring of his arousal only because he knew Minho was watching them or was it because of the electricity he felt when the other man touched him? Was it really love?

“I don't want to hurt him,” he said, his voice lowering as he controlled his voice from the sudden emotions that began to well up in his chest.

“You know what's right. You should stop seeing him before it gets any worse. You'll be risking a lot if you keep in contact with him. You'll only torture yourself and you'll really hurt Minho.”

“... You're right.”

Jongin was a little surprised to see the man already there waiting for him (Taemin and Minho lived a little further away than he did). He was dressed in some light blue skinnies and an oversized tee. He was a little relieved to see that. He didn't know what he would have done if the other’s intentions had been different.

“Yo, what's up? Something wrong?” he asked as he took a seat a little ways away from the red head.

“No. I just wanted to tell you this personally so that there are no confusions.”

“Ok?”

“Let’s stop.”

“Stop?”

“What we've been doing, I want it to end. I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. I really am.”

The cold feeling that washed through Jongin's body was a little unexpected. He chose to blame it on the relief he felt when he realized he wasn’t breaking it off because of the agreement Minho and himself had made.

“Oh... Your timing is actually good. I was going to do this soon too.”

Taemin's disappointment didn't show in his face but he was disheartened. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting... but Jongin gave in so easily that he felt utterly stupid for racking his brain to figure something out. If this man felt nothing for him then he really was the only one being hurt.

'Damn it Jinki. How are you always right?' he thought bitterly.

He stood, ready to leave but there was something he wanted to do before this pact they created completely ended. He didn't think about it and simply moved, and when the other didn't move at all at his sudden closeness, his eyes closed as he took the full lips with his own.

There was an unspoken rule between them and, with the exception of the very first time –which wouldn't really be counted as a kiss– they never kissed. However they both relished the first and last time. Jongin's hand cupped the small face. His thumb caressed the smooth skin as their lips melded slowly. He felt the smaller hand rest on his as the kiss was deepened. The brunet coaxed Taemin softly, the kiss not demanding submission in the slightest.

But it ended all too soon as the red headed male pulled away.

“Thanks, Jongin.”

“...My pleasure.”

He couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness that he felt as he made his way back home. Despite having Minho, he did give part of himself to someone else unknowingly and having to take it and put it back left an odd feeling in his chest. It took a couple of days for Taemin to finally tell Minho that he stopped his meetings with Jongin. Minho already knew. Jongin watched his friend's expression fall slightly when he told him.

“I guess he had his fill,” Jongin said with a noncommittal smile.

Minho did not miss how it didn't reach his eyes. He saw the man move to go back to work but Minho stopped him. He didn't know why Taemin had yet to tell him but something about letting the younger man go wasn't sitting too well with him. He held onto the other’s hand. Jongin waited as he watched their fingers intertwine. He looked up at the man through his bangs. He could tell there was something waiting to fall from the tip of the man's tongue but he knew it wasn't right to be anticipating it so much. He wanted to hear it but at the same time he didn't.

He felt a hard tinge of disappointment when the man only hugged him.

“Thank you for helping us, Jongin.”

It was awkward to ask where they stood so no one did. He did attempt to distance himself from the couple. He didn’t think it was right to continue like they were, teasing each other physically in such a flirtatious manner. It did however, come as a surprise when Minho’s slight touches lingered on his skin much longer than he anticipated. It did come as a surprise when Minho invited him over for dinner one day, a couple of weeks after their odd relationship was ended. He didn’t even let Jongin deny the offer.

“Come to dinner tonight. We'll be waiting for you!” Minho said as he hurried past him.

He was utterly nervous when he finally did make it to the apartment that Minho shared with Taemin. He took a deep breath before knocking. It was going to be hard to act as the unaffected party. Despite the ending of his position with Taemin, they all had to act like they knew nothing of it. It was ridiculous now that he thought of it.

“I'm just too fucking easy,” he whispered under his breath as he waited for the door to open.

He was greeted with the beautiful face he was missing, “Jongin! Come in.”

“Hey, Tae. Where's Minho?” he asked as he stepped into the living room. It felt like he hadn’t been there in months.

“He's not here. Kibum's tire blew out so he went to go help him out.”

“Oh. Has he been gone long?” The man asked as he made himself comfortable.

“Kind of. Help yourself to whatever you need. I'm gonna go take a shower.”

“Alright.”

There was a bit of tension that they both ignored rather exceptionally, and once he heard the door close, the man relaxed against the comfy couch.

“Minho, you ass,” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

He wasn’t sleeping well and the couch felt really nice. He lazily decided he would take a nap. It would keep him from having to endure normal conversation with the red head. He wasn't sure how long it would take before the awkward situation became unbearable. Thankfully he drifted off rather easily.

Taemin emerged again after a few moments. He smiled when he saw the man relaxed against the couch. He approached him quietly and called out to him softly. When the man didn't stir, he let his hand play with the soft strands of hair.

“Minho, what are you doing sending him to me like this...,” he whispered to no one in particular.

While he hadn't really explained the reasons for ending the affair with Jongin, he felt it was unfair for Minho to continue treating him like a really close friend.

“I wonder the same thing,” Taemin froze when he heard that.

“Jongin?”

Their gazes locked for a second and Jongin felt that he wouldn't be able to hold himself accountable if he was alone with him for too long. Taemin was still as gorgeous as he has always been and he missed him more than he was willing to admit. Seeing him so close and being unable to touch him was painfully torturous to him. He stood up abruptly, trusting himself even less after hearing Taemin voice his thoughts, “Just tell Minho something came up. I _have_ to go.”

“No wait!” he felt Taemin grasp his hand to keep him from going and he turned to look at the shorter male, “You’re here already and I just…,” Taemin couldn’t help himself and leaned in close, invading his personal space. Jongin couldn't keep from meeting the approaching body.

Their lips met a little hesitantly. Jongin's fingertips rested precariously on the slim hips. He wasn’t sure if he should touch him anymore than that. The red head was not satisfied with the light touch. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him closer as he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. It finally prompted the younger man to fully wrap his arms around the slim waist and pull him closer to his body. They sought each other out, both exploring uncharted territory, something that they didn’t get the chance to do beforehand. Taemin moaned when he felt Jongin suck on his tongue after allowing him to explore. He rewarded the younger male by sucking on his bottom lip when they parted. It was a number of kisses that they shared, their lips parting loudly in the quiet home. Jongin leaned in to bite at the swelling lips of the older male. Their eyes met again and just as Taemin was leaning in for another kiss, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Minho…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it didn't come off too dramatic lol


	5. Chapter 5

Minho stood motionlessly as he took in the scene before him. He watched as Taemin hurriedly pulled away from the man's embrace, turning his full attention to him. Minho could see the surprise on his features. His eyes then quickly darted to Jongin who quickly diverted his gaze, not daring to meet his.

It all made sense. He arrived to a similar conclusion simply by watching the way they acted around each other. He could tell even before this ordeal was stopped. Their gazes and teasing and touching had more meaning behind it than they wanted to let on—to him and each other.

Taemin swallowed. The surprise was evident on his boyfriend's face. He watched how it quickly changed to that of realization and his heart skipped a beat. He could only guess that he discovered that _one_ important detail that they failed to factor in from the beginning.

The tall man clenched his fists and he walked with a set determination towards Jongin. The red head gasped as Minho pushed the other man towards the couch. Jongin’s legs hit the armrest, making him fall onto the plush furniture, one of his legs dangling over the armrest and the other on the floor. He didn't even defend himself. Whatever Minho decided to do to him, he knew it was well deserved and he wasn’t going to protest. He crossed a line that he shouldn’t have.

“Minho!” Taemin yelled as he stopped the man's movements with his slim frame.

He was surprised when the tall man grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against his body. He gasped in surprise when the man pulled his head back by his hair. Taemin didn't put up a resistance when the man kissed him. Instead, he quickly engaged him. He let out a low mewl when he felt a hand slide down to his ass to caress before squeezing it for good measure.

However, the tall man pulled away and turned to look at the light haired brunet. Jongin was still stunned and he could only scoot back against the other side of the couch as the man approached him.

“Minho I'm—”

“Shut up.”

The youngest of the three was shocked. If he was any other person oblivious to Minho, he’d have gotten up to punch the man after he was pushed. But the man he knew was calm, lively, happy and thoughtful. He had never seen him in such a state before and he felt terrible. He said nothing and merely met the other’s intense gaze. What he saw in those dark orbs wasn't anger or hate.

“I knew it,” was the only thing Minho said before closing the distance between them.

Jongin's eyes widened in surprise before closing in order to process the lips pressed against his. Taemin was ready to stop the other if things got worse but he stood there, completely dumbfounded at the turn of events.

“Minho?”

The tall man turned to look at his boyfriend. A small smirk was on his lips and he offered his hand for the young male to take. Taemin reached out to him but stopped abruptly. They were filthy.

“Minho, your hands!” the man exclaimed.

“Tch, give me a break. I helped Kibum change a tire,” the man said as he waved it off.

“My shirt!” he then exclaimed as he pulled it around to see Minho's hand prints on it.

He was pulled towards the pair on the couch without warning.

“It wasn't hard to tell, you know? I _know_ Taemin... and I know myself,” Minho also took hold of Jongin's hand, “and I think I know enough of you too... Let's give this a try.”

His expression was serious and he was being completely sincere. There was nothing they could lose, not if they were in so deep already. Taemin leaned down and kissed Minho. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. He realized that he was a complete idiot for thinking he could hide his feelings from the man. They knew each other inside and out. Of course Minho would notice.

The red head straddled the man as he pushed him back, making the tall man lay flush against the couch's back rest. Taemin leaned in and whispered against his lips, “I love you.”

Minho smiled, “I love you, too,” before sharing a chaste kiss.

All of the proverbial chains were let loose. Jongin slightly recovered when Minho leaned in to kiss him again and responded automatically. Minho lightly tapped Taemin's thigh and the red head moved from on top of him. It was Minho's turn to explore the foreign lips. There was no resistance as the other tried to do the same.

Jongin released a slight moan when he felt a hand caress his stomach from under his shirt before moving up to lightly tease and pinch the dark nubs. He felt another groping his slowly hardening flesh through the jeans he wore and he bucked his hips up lightly. The rush of heat that was circulating through his body made him slightly dizzy. He never realized he'd actually end up in the position he was in. He never thought he would fall for both and that both would return those feelings. The guilt he felt began to fade away as he began to take charge. His lips began to kiss up the tall man's jaw before kissing down to his neck.

Taemin watched them in fascination. He had never seen Minho be with anyone else and the thought of watching these two try to make the other submit was arousing. It was even more fascinating to see because they weren't entirely sure what the other liked. Taemin however, knew the tall man well and he knew exactly which buttons to push.

So with a lick of his lips he moved towards the tall brunet and embraced him from behind. Minho quickly took notice of the soft hands that found their way under his shirt. He shuddered lightly as he felt the short fingernails lightly scrape against his skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake, before the fingers dipped into his jeans teasingly. He ignored the button and instead played with the curls of the happy trail that escaped the confines of the jeans. Jongin watched them. He watched as the red head smirked, meeting Jongin’s gaze, his lips placing kisses on the neck on shoulders.

The light haired brunet's eyes grew slightly wide as the other male pulled the shirt up. He hadn't seen Minho even slightly naked. His breath hitched when he saw the defined six pack. He allowed his fingers to follow behind Taemin's. Minho's hands went up to grip Jongin's shoulders.

“Minho, you're dirty. We can't do it like this,” Taemin whined against his skin when he caught sight of the dirty hands again.

He pulled away and the other two looked at him in disappointment.

“Go shower Minho. You're smearing everything,” the beautiful man said as he saw the dirty prints on Jongin's shirt.

He heard the man sigh, “I thought I left Kibum at his house.”

Taemin's open palm landed hard against the man's ass as he passed by. Minho let out a grunt, his hand immediately going to soothe the pain away. The younger smiled in satisfaction as he heard him mumble some other things under his breath. Soon after, they heard the shower running.

“My poor shirt,” Taemin said as he examined it.

Jongin pulled on his sleeves to get a good look at the damage. His shirt was a faded blue color and he doubted the oil and soot on it now would wash out. His eyes roamed the rest of the shirt until he found the front of his jeans had also been compromised.

“Damn it.”

Taemin laughed and turned to show him the print on his butt. It stood out rather proudly against the white skinny jeans he was wearing.

“They're ruined,” the red head said regretfully as he ran a hand through his hair.

His eyes widened when he realized Minho's dirty hands left evidence behind there as well. He bit his bottom lip before gesturing towards the unclosed bathroom door. Jongin's brows arched in question.

"Come on," Taemin whispered to him before making his way to the bathroom.

The light haired brunet wasted no time in accompanying the red head when he saw the lithe man remove the dirtied shirt from his body. He decided to follow suit. A pleasant warmth ran through Taemin when he felt an equally naked chest pressing against his back. Jongin kissed the exposed shoulders as the door was pushed open. He let his fingers unbutton the older male’s skinnies before speaking against the pale skin.

"Room for more?"

They watched Minho move from behind the distorted glass doors and peek out. Jongin was enthralled. The man looked sexy with his hair clinging all over his face and water running down his hard defined body. Perhaps his surprise was obvious because his light tugs on the white skinnies stopped. Taemin looked over and was amused.

“He’s beautiful, isnt he?”

“Wow,” he whispered as a response and Taemin lightly giggled. It’s a soft noise but it reminds Jongin that he was busy undressing the male before he was distracted by the handsome man in the shower. He continues to tug the clothes down the long legs. The red head helps him remove them completely but he almost loses his balance. He was kept in place by strong hands. The read head let his head loll back against the strong shoulders as he felt the hands trace his sides once the younger male straightened up again.

“You’re beautiful, too,” Taemin added as he pushed his hips back against the hard body.

“Not nearly as much as you,” Jongin whispers against the pale skin, placing kisses on his neck and thrusting to meet the teasing body. He smiled at Minho who was looking at them intently.

Taemin turned to the light haired brunet and pulled him by the belt loops towards the toilet. The red head sat and busied himself with unbuttoning and removing the clothing. He licked his lips when his prize was revealed to him. He glanced up at Jongin. He knew the younger man was anticipating his mouth around the hardened member. His eyes then went to Minho's smoldering eyes. His pink lips wrapped around the hard flesh, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend, making sure he watched him take all of Jongin’s cock in his mouth, only closing his eyes when he felt the head of the cock hit the back of his throat. He heard Jongin curse and he hummed in amusement, making the younger male moan lightly at the vibrations. He pulled back, applying pressure with his lips before bobbing his head at a slow pace, making sure to swallow all of him again when he pushed in.

“Holy fuck,” Jongin groaned. He was about to reach for the red locks when Minho’s damp hand stopped him.

“Just watch him,” he said, not letting go of the wrist.

He wasn’t sure what the younger male was about to do but he didn’t want him to hurt Taemin. He knew it was hard to not want to fuck the delicious mouth but he didn’t want Jongin to go overboard in his lust and hurt his boyfriend. Luckily Taemin decided it was time for him to breathe. He allowed the thick flesh to leave his mouth with a particularly loud suck, his breath heavy. The light haired brunet couldn’t help but take the other’s pretty face in his hand, letting his thumb run across his thick bottom lip.

“You’re amazing,” Taemin could only smile cutely up at him, a complete contrast of what he had been doing just moments before.

The gorgeous red head turned to Minho, “Your turn.”

Minho pushed the shower door open all the way before taking the slim hand onto his and helping the younger man into the shower. The red head smiled at his boyfriend impishly. Minho pulled him in by the nape of his neck and took the full lips in his. He absolutely ravished him, tasting every inch, wondering if he’d be able to taste Jongin on his tongue. It made Taemin moan at the intensity of it before Minho pulled away, leaving the younger man breathless.

“Don’t take long.”

He only hummed in affirmation. The tall man finally stepped out of the shower and slid the shower door closed behind him. He would have been slightly embarrassed about the eyes that roamed his body had the man that was checking him out not been naked as well. Jongin's dark eyes admired the glistening god-like body.

“Babe, we'll be in the room.”

“Be there in a second,” the other said as the scent of his shampoo began to fill the small restroom.

Minho led him as they kissed, only parting to open the door before continuing their still experimental kisses. Minho groped the man here and there, noting the difference in his and his boyfriend's body type. Taemin was softer but lean as well. His fingers would sink wonderfully into the round flesh of his backside when he would squeeze it lovingly. His abdomen was the same. He didn't exercise, so his body didn't have much hard muscle.

Jongin's body, however, was toned. His arms and abdomen were nicely defined. He vaguely wondered how he felt against the hands on him. But despite the difference in Jongin and his boyfriend’s build, it still made his heart skip a beat when the lust clouded eyes met his and they engaged in another kiss.

Jongin breathed in the scent that radiated off of Minho. The fresh smell of the body gel he used becoming slightly intoxicating as he kissed down to the man's collarbones. It was odd to him, to be feeling up a man in even better physical condition than him. He never thought he’d end up craving the touch of his friend. He thought he could do it with Taemin because he was incredibly beautiful but Minho wasn’t the soft, pretty man that his boyfriend was, yet he was still hard. He let out a moan when he felt a strong hand wrap around his cock. His head tilted up, his mouth remaining open in a silent moan as he enjoyed the delicious pressure Minho was applying to it as he stroked him leisurely. His hands held onto the toned shoulders while Minho licked at the exposed caramel colored skin.

The dark brunet vaguely heard the shower die down. He pulled away from the other, taking the plump bottom lip between his teeth teasingly. He continued stroking the hard flesh when Taemin finally made his entrance, a towel being quickly brushed over his damp skin and then being thrown on a chair haphazardly. Minho's brow raised in amusement before beckoning him over with a finger. The man approached him, placing his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and leaning around him to share a series of heated kisses with Minho. After pulling away, the older male sent him to their bed. Jongin watched hungrily as the slim male sat on the bed, slowly pulling himself up and displaying himself for the two other men. His gaze silently demanded their attention and worship.

The light haired brunet turned to the other, asking permission with the action. Minho gave it to him. Jongin made his way to the bed, climbing onto it before parting the smooth legs that had closed shyly on his arrival. He settled himself comfortably between the parted thighs. He didn't get a chance to do much of anything else as he was grabbed by the nape and pulled down. Taemin lifted his hips, easily finding the erect cock and grinding his ass down onto it, making both of them moan into the kiss they were sharing. After a couple of more attempts by the red head, Jongin took over, lightly thrusting against the body under him until his cock was rubbing against the other’s ass.

“Jongin,” the beautiful man’s back arched. The taller male kissed and nibbled his way down to the dark nubs, his tongue flicking and swirling around the oversensitive nipples.

Taemin felt the bed dip directly above him and when he looked, he wasn't entirely shocked with being greeted by a hard dick. He licked his lips eagerly and accommodated the pillow Minho put under his head to lift it up a bit. He turned slightly as he took hold of the hard shaft offered to him. Taemin let out a shaky breath against the swollen member when the felt Jongin’s tongue trace against the dip of his belly and hip.

Minho's eyes closed in pleasure as the red head took him into his mouth, sucking greedily at the precum on the tip before engulfing more of it. His breathing came shallowly as his fingers twined against the still damp locks. He sucked in a breath when he felt the small fingers grip him to pump the length of the cock that wasn't in his mouth.

The smaller man moaned onto the cock however, when he felt Jongin suck his sack into his mouth. He had to pull away when he felt the warm tongue gently massage his sensitive skin. He wanted to see Jongin at work and propped himself up on his elbows. He felt the man's thumbs rub circles against the inside of his thighs, close to his groin and that intensified the pleasure. He was unknowingly tormenting one of his hotspots.

He hummed as he leaned back, still on his elbows, completely forgetting his earlier task and simply trying to spread his legs further apart for the man.

It brought Minho even more pleasure to be able to see his lover’s expressions up close. He was never able to see the red head enjoy himself when he was servicing him, so it was a complete turn on to witness his face contort into pleasure as the youngest finally took the cock into his mouth. Minho's half-lidded eyes trailed down the perfect body to watch the show. He lifted the younger man up from his underarms and settled him against his chest. Jongin watched through his bangs as they settled down. He pulled away to watch as the strong hands circled around the lithe body to play with his nipples as another deep searing kiss was shared between them. He watched as their tongues darted against each other, stroking and sucking them into their mouths but was forced to stop when he felt short fingers push his head towards the cock in front of him. He didn't realize he was breathing against it. He glanced up again, noting both pair of eyes on him.

They watched as his plump lips stretched against the hard skin. Taemin closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the man take him in as deep as he could before beginning to bob his head. He vaguely felt Minho's hand, that wasn't tormenting his nipples, trail down and lightly trace the dips on his lower abdomen all the way down to his groin. Goosebumps broke out throughout his body as a small shudder ran through it. His body was being assaulted with pleasure and it excited him even more to know who was causing it.

Jongin pulled back before licking the thigh that wasn't being massaged. He heard the sharp intake of breath and he took that as a sign to latch onto the base of his leg. He let his full lips drag against the skin before sucking lightly. The man’s scent filled his senses and he smelled so good. The strong scent of vanilla that radiated off of him made him lightly bite the milky white thigh, earning a moan from the other.

“I think he knows you like it there,” a sexy hum was Taemin's agreement to Minho's observation.

The older man lightly bit a lobe before whispering huskily into his hear, “Let's show him what else you like, yeah?”

He nodded before his small fingers pulled at the still somewhat styled hair, effectively having Jongin pulled up for a quick kiss before he was directed to lean against the headboard. The youngest watched as the red head crawled up to him. The man straddled his hips before rising to his full height on his knees. Jongin’s hands immediately went to the slim waist as he leaned forward, kissing the smooth, flat planes of the stomach presented before him. It was shortly enjoyed as Minho pulled the bottom half of the man away from Jongin.

“Keep them here, Jongin,” he heard the tall man say as his hands were firmly planted on the red head’s ass.

He was now face to face with the young red head. Jongin was given a small smile and all of a sudden he could read a whole new anticipation in his body. He allowed the bow shaped lips to kiss down his neck and shoulders as he watched the normally serious man get comfortable behind the pale body.

Minho kissed and nipped up the slightly toned thighs. Jongin felt the man tense slightly under his fingers when the tall man got dangerously close to his entrance. He switched his attention between Minho moving behind Taemin and the one hovering over him. He wasn’t sure what the dark haired man was doing but Taemin’s breathing quickened considerably.

“You want it?” He asked, feeling himself getting hotter at hearing the other’s anticipation.

Taemin nodded and whispered an affirmative against his collarbone and Jongin exposed the man's entrance to Minho. The lustful and needy whine that escaped his throat surprised the younger man. His attention diverted from the red head to what Minho was doing and his mouth slightly opened in surprise.

Minho was buried between the parted flesh. Taemin's moans resounded loudly in his ears. And even if Taemin wanted to keep quiet, Minho's tongue would not allow it. He lowered his body a bit more, moaning as he felt the tongue delve a bit deeper in him. He could not contain himself and it only served to make the other two harder.

“Fuck,” Jongin resisted the urge to remove his hands from the ass in order to pleasure himself.

He found the encouraging words that slipped from Taemin's swollen lips better than anything he ever heard before. The need, the want and utter loss of control turned him on further, making the fire that was present in the pit of his stomach spread throughout his entire body. He never saw the man lose himself like that and it was amazingly sexy. He felt Taemin's hand move to begin pumping himself but stopped him, effectively letting go of a round butt cheek. He held the hand behind the slim man's back. He could tell that if any more stimulation was given to him, he wasn't going to last and he wasn't sure if Minho was okay with that quite yet.

Without warning, Taemin was practically pushed off of him. The man landed on his back and Jongin silently thanked their need to have a king sized bed. Minho was on top of the red head in a matter of seconds, taking hold of the slim waist and pulling his hips down roughly, pushing his erect member against the tight ring teasingly before engaging the younger in a desperate kiss. The pale man's fingers buried themselves in the dark tresses as he deepened the kiss, his long legs wrapping around the torso, his body meeting the desperate thrusts. Minho pulled away from the kiss and turned to the younger male.

“Come,” he gestured to the man and with reluctance from the one under him, moved away from the tight body.

Jongin dutifully took the man's previous stance, admiring the body that was open for him. He let out a shaky sigh as his hands slid up the smooth thighs to the slim hips and waist before sliding down again. Taemin smiled, enjoying the expression on Jongin’s face as he did something so simple with such reverence.

However, that was not the only thing that was exciting him. It was going to be the first time he was going to fuck Taemin face to face. With so many factors keeping his body on edge, their quick and intimate meetings triggered his adrenaline mostly, but with all of them in such an intimate setting, the feeling was very distinct. There was a heat and a passion that lacked before. It was even more addicting than that rush and he was only just now having a taste.

He turned to look at Minho when he felt the man rest a hand around his waist. They both caught sight of the bottle of lube the man retrieved. They watched as he poured a small amount onto his fingers. He placed the bottle to the side somewhere before coating Jongin's index and middle finger.

The light haired brunet understood without having to be told and the first finger went into Taemin, his body accepting without much resistance. Taemin's breathing was even and his body was relaxed. He wanted it but he didn't want to get hurt in the process. However, there was always that discomfort and pain as he was stretched further. He felt another finger -- Minho's -- join Jongin's and the simple knowledge of having them both working him open was an incredible turn on.

They worked one more finger in and when Minho felt the man was stretched enough, he retrieved the bottle and extracted an ample amount onto his palm. Jongin's head fell back against a strong shoulder as Minho coated his pulsing cock with the substance, applying pressure every so often to get him even more hot and bothered. Taemin watched them carefully, reveling in the fact that both handsome men were going to be his.

“Enjoying the show?” Minho asked when he noticed the red head.

“Very much,” he replied as his hand slid down to stroke his hard cock languidly.

“Move with me,” Minho said against Jongin’s skin between kisses to his neck, and he allowed the man to guide his body. He could feel the tall man's cock behind him and it made him tense a little. He wasn't sure what the other had in mind.

“Relax, I won’t do anything to you,” Minho reassured the younger male. Long fingers wrapped around his cock and aligned him with Taemin's entrance. The red head watched with half-lidded eyes as Minho took control of the situation.

“Ready, baby?” a quick nod gave him the go ahead and Minho moved his hips forward, in turn making Jongin do the same.

It felt as tight as ever as his tip broke through the muscle. He was pushed forward by Minho and suddenly he was hovering over the man. He observed the face that was suddenly so close and he could tell by the way the man's brows were knit together that he was trying to accommodate the swelled cock in him. He kissed his forehead, cheeks, his jaw and his neck in an attempt to make it easier for him, whispering how beautiful he was as he was taking him in.

It helped, just like Minho's hands that were massaging up and down Taemin's thighs. After a couple of minutes his hips lifted against Jongin, once he felt he was ready. The younger man's hands gripped his hips to keep him from moving but, at the same time, relishing the amazing grip on him before pulling out and slowly beginning to build a rhythm.

Minho moved away. He wanted to join in, to fuck Jongin while he fucked Taemin but by the looks of it, Jongin wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. He watched them instead, pumping his hardened length as he watched the body's move against each other. Taemin's frustration began to quickly reach its peak. Jongin's thrusting was too shallow and it wasn't enough to pleasure him the way he liked it.

“Nini, deeper,” his usually light, tinkering voice sounding a bit desperate.

“How can you be so cute right now,” He half laughed, “I’m really not gonna last if you keep this up,” Jongin tried to explain between kisses to the red lips.

Taemin whined in protest. He wanted more and the shorter male seemed to be teasing him. He was about ready to push the man off and take control of the situation but suddenly he felt the male push in deeper and after a few long thrusts a moan that he had no control over escaped his plump lips, sending a new surge of heat to Jongin and Minho's cocks. A satisfied smirk graced the light haired brunet's features as he found the proper rhythm, letting the moans and encouragements and the beautiful arching body drag him closer and closer to the edge.

“How’s that?” Jongin asked breathlessly, much less composed than before, “Feels better?”

“Yeah,” he whimpered as he dug his nails into the arms holding Jongin up.

The younger male hung his head and watched his cock disappear into the delicious heat. He felt the body tighten around him after every thrust massaged his sweet spot. When he looked up again, he saw the man gripping onto the pillow his head was resting on and his head tossed back. It was when his lustful gaze met Jongin’s that he couldn’t take anymore. At that moment he realized it was no longer a fantasy he was living out in his head. Taemin was in his hands. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna…!” He felt himself reach the end. He buried himself deep, his short nails digging into the round ass, a groan escaping him as he coated the red head from the inside. A small noise escaped Taemin as he felt the man grab him roughly for his release. He was unsure if it was because the man had stopped moving or if it was from the feeling it caused.

“Taem, fuck, you're so gorgeous,” Jongin said when he finally came back from his high.

Taemin didn't agree but the smirk that graced the young red head's features let the younger man know that he knew. Jongin pulled away, unsure of what Minho was going to do. He expected the man to jump him and lick him clean, like he used to do.

“Taemin, clean him up,” and the male moved eagerly.

The shorter man was still hard and aroused. He dipped in between the light haired man’s thighs as he took the softening cock into his mouth, sucking and licking earnestly. Jongin let his fingers thread through the silky hair, watching with anticipation as Minho took his position behind the beautiful man.

Minho examined Jongin's work. The cum was sliding down the milky thighs. He lapped lightly at it before tracing the trails up to the man's entrance with his tongue. He licked the outside clean, making the slim man's breath hitch.

“Minho, please,” the male pleaded as he turned to look at him.

Jongin could tell that both were close to exploding and they wouldn't last long.

“How do you want it?” the man asked as he placed kisses on the soft flesh.

“Hard, please. Fuck me,” he pushed back against the finger he felt penetrate him.

“Like this?” he glanced up at Jongin.

The younger man wore a smile on his lips as he shook his head. Minho was a damn tease. He watched with interest as Taemin pulled the hand away and moved away from Jongin, turning to face the tall man.

“No,” he whined cutely as his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh, pumping him a couple of times before whispering wantonly, “With your cock.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth and he was on his hands and knees. He let out a moan as he felt Minho enter him. Minho's cock was a bit thicker and slightly longer but he slid in easily thanks to Jongin's cum. Minho held on to the slim waist tightly and thrust forward, the younger male pushing back against him. The sound of their skin meeting sounded loudly within the room.

The red head groaned when Minho leaned forward to press his chest against his back, kissing and nipping at the thin shoulders and pale neck. Long fingers wrapped around Taemin’s neglected cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. The smaller man pulled the other down for a kiss, their tongues dancing against each other.

“Minho, I’m so close,” he panted against his lips.

Minho was also breathing hard against the other’s plump, swollen lips, “Is my cock gonna make you cum?”

He hummed an affirmative but Minho wasn’t satisfied with that response.

“Is it?” he asked as he stilled his hand around the red head’s cock.

“Yes! Minho…!”

“What?”

“Make me cum. I’m--” Minho’s hand milked his cock as he came, Taemin releasing a string of broken moans as he spasmed around the thick cock still pumping into him. It wasn’t long before Minho reached his own end, adding to the cum that Jongin had left behind.

They collapsed on the bed and remained unmoving for a couple of seconds until Minho moved. He pulled out and leaned back against his heels before calling the youngest male over. He pulled Taemin open, exposing his ass, making the other gasp in surprise.

“That’s ours,” he sounded far too satisfied to be bragging about how much cum they filled the other with.

“You guys are unbelievable. It feels like a lot,” he said as he felt the cum sliding out and down his legs. He moved to lay on his back, effectively getting away from the prying eyes.

The feeling was still very foreign to him since Minho didn’t usually choose to finish inside him.

“It's your fault,” Jongin said as he pushed the legs apart to examine his discomfort some more. He also felt strangely satisfied knowing that Minho’s cum was intermingled with his within Taemin.

The man grunted indignantly before pressing his thighs together to keep the man from looking at him. He was at a great disadvantage when Minho also approached again and pulled them apart, examining the damage done.

“What are you doing??” he asked in alarm as he tried to fight against the strong hold to no avail.

“That _is_ a lot,” he felt the deep reverberations of his baritone voice travel through one of his legs since the tall man was leaning on it.

He gave up soon after, “Am I gonna have to get used to this?” Taemin asked, mostly to himself.

“This and much more, right, Nini?” Minho, using the nickname Taemin gave the other only earlier to tease him.

He was surprised by the older man’s words. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

“Can it be this much?”

“Of course,” Taemin answered, “Are you willing to take both of us?”

“If both of you are willing to take _me_ …”

“I think we can work something out,” Minho said teasingly.

Taemin smiled when he heard the other’s affirmative. He didn’t realize how things were going to change after Minho made the first suggestion months ago. However, it looked like they found exactly what they were both looking for. He doesn’t think they could’ve been any luckier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
